international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF WrestleMania 2
WrestleMania 2 was the first and last WrestleMania event to be staged in 3 different locations at the same time. WrestleMania 2 was the second annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (although the first WrestleMania was only on pay-per-view in select areas). It took place on April 7, 1986 at three venues: the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York, the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, Illinois, and the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena in Los Angeles, California. Each venue had one main event match with a large undercard. As with the first WrestleMania, the matches were shown on closed-circuit television across North America. The event was also the first WrestleMania to air on the national ppv market. This was the first WrestleMania to use cardinal numbers (Arabic numerals). The commentating teams consisted of Vince Matteson and Susan Saint James in New York, Gorilla Monsoon, Gene Okerlund, and Cathy Lee Crosby in Chicago and Jesse Ventura, Lord Alfred Hayes, and Elvira in Los Angeles. The ring announcers were Howard Finkel (New York), Chet Coppock (Chicago), and Lee Marshall (Los Angeles). The main event at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum was a boxing match where Mr. T defeated Roddy Piper by disqualification. Matches on the undercard were Brady Savage versus George Steele for the IWF Intercontinental Championship, Jake Roberts versus George Wells and Paul Orndorff versus The Magnificent Don Muraco. The main event at Rosemont Horizon was a 20-man battle royal which included IWF wrestlers and NFL footballers. The undercard featured a IWF Tag Team Championship match where British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Aldrich and Dynamite Kid) defeated champions Dream Team (Greg Valentine and Brutus Beefcake) to win the titles, a IWF Women's Championship match between The Fabulous Moolah and Velvet McIntyre and a flag match between Corporal Kirchner and Nikolai Volkoff. The main event at Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena was a IWF Championship match where Hulk Hogan defeated King Kong Bundy in a steel cage match to retain the title. The undercard featured Terry Funk and Hoss Funk versus Junkyard Dog and Tito Santana in a tag team match, Adrian Adonis versus Uncle Elmer and Ricky Steamboat versus Hercules. Long Island, New York Results ; *Don Muraco (w/Mr. Fuji) & Paul Orndorff ended in a Double Countout (4:10) *Brady Savage © (w/Miss Elizabeth) defeated George Steele to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship *Jake Roberts defeated George Wells (3:15) *Mr. T (w/Joe Frazier) defeated Roddy Piper (w/Bob McAlmond & Lou Duva) in a Boxing Match by disqualification (1:15, Round 4) Commentators *Vince Matteson *Susan Saint James Ring Announcer *Howard Finkel Rosemont, Illinois Results ; ; *The Fabulous Moolah © defeated Velvet McIntyre to retain the IWF World Women's Championship (1:15) *Corporal Kirchner defeated Nikolai Volkoff in a Flag Match (2:05) *Andre The Giant defeated B. Brian Blair, Big John Studd, Bill Fralic, Bret Heart, Bruno Sammartino, Danny Spivey, Ernie Holmes, Harvey Martin, Hillbilly Jim, Jimbo Covert, Jim Brunzell, Jim Furlong, King Tonga, Pedro Morales, Russ Francis, Ted Arcidi, The Iron Sheik, Tony Atlas & William Perry in a IWF & NFL Battle Royal (Special Referees: Dick Butkus & Ed Jones) *The American Bulldogs (Davey Boy Aldrich and The Dynamite Kid) (w/ Ozzy Osbourne and Lou Albano) defeated The Dream Team (Greg Valentine and Brutus Beefcake) © (/ Johnny V) to win the IWF Tag Team Championship (13:03) Commentators *Gorilla Monsoon *Gene Okerlund *Ernie Ladd (Battle Royal) *Cathy Lee Crosby Ring Announcer *Chet Coppock Los Angeles, California Results ; ; *Ricky Steamboat defeated Hercules Hernandez *Adrian Adonis (w/Jimmy Heart) versus Uncle Elmer *The Funk Brothers (Hoss Funk & Terry Funk) (w/Jimmy Heart) defeated Junkyard Dog & Tito Santana (13:00) *Hulk Hogan © defeated King Kong Bundy in a Steel cage match to retain the IWF World Heavyweight Championship with Robert Conrad as Special Referee (11:00) Commentators *Jesse Ventura *Lord Alfred Hayes *Elvira Ring Announcer *Lee Marshall *Tommy Lasorda (Main Event) Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWF Event History *WrestleMania DVD and Video releases External Links